roblox_galaxy_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Naglfar
The Naglfar is a [[:Category:Dreadnought|'Dreadnought']] that specializes in shield damage. Description The Naglfar is a Dreadnought with 4 Capital Triple Lasers and 2 Triple Heavy Lasers, making it a shield breaker Dreadnought. Naglfar is an excellent choice for swooping in and destroying Starbase shields. Interior The Naglfar has no interior, much like the Cyclops had before it was updated. Advantages * Can burn down Shields easily. * Decent firepower vs smaller Ships. * Higher-than-average health and mobility. * High PvP capabilities. * One of if not the best base defence Dreadnoughts. * Able to out-range other Ships, use this to your advantage. * Good all-rounder. * Low cost. Disadvantages * The low amount of kinetic weapons makes it hard to destroy Hull. * Vulnerable bottom. * Bad Turret placement against Ships below its class. * No defense against small Ships unless they go above you and are very close. * No interior, if you care about that. Strategy *Get under your target at all times, due to all firepower being above the ship. *Staying at heavy range and firing using your Heavy Lasers will help to easily fight Dreadnoughts. *Have teammates with Hull-based Ships to help after you destroy your target's shield. *Unless you are an insane pilot, If there is a Cobra or Cruiser that has ease getting under you, just do yourself a favor and don't try to fight it. *Always approach the target from underneath to ensure all your Lasers hit. *Use the Spinal to significantly damage the hull of enemy Ships. *It handles better than most Dreadnoughts, but always be alert. If reinforcements arrive, accelerate to top speed, weaken their Shields, and warp out. *You must not allow your shield to become depleted. If it does happen to go down, call in backup and warp out. *If there are any base defenders, focus on them first. They pose a greater risk to you and your fleet than the base. *Never tank in a siege, a Starbase would make short work of your Shields. *Avoid ships with high mobility and heavy weapons, such as the Retribution and the Hawklight. *Work closely with your team when defending, especially if one of your team-mates is in a ship that's excellent vs Hull to put ships out of action for a long repair, if not outright destroy them. Version History * Remodeled in .61h1 Trivia * Sometimes called a moving Level 1 Starbase, as it has the exact same Turrets and almost same health. * Some people prefer the Sagittarius over this because it can support many different roles and has no blind spots. The Sagittarius is more expensive though. * The Tempest has better PvP capabilities, so most players that value PvP find the extra 37K to get the Tempest worth it. * The Slipstream is based on the Naglfar from EVE Online, and would've likely had that as its name if it wasn't taken by this ship. Category:Ships Category:Browse Category:Dreadnought Category:PVP Ship Category:Support Ship Category:Siege Ship Category:Capital Ship